Larus
General Larus was previously a VEGA Federation officer who was freed by the Miner Rebellion. He operates the markets, selling assets, technologies and blueprints to miners in return for Blood Amber. __TOC__ History Larus Steinsson is an escaped Detainee who was freed during the Jailbreak Event. It is said that he has insider knowledge of V-Sec, so he is of great use to the Rebel force. He was a head researcher at Colony 47 and pushed the continuation of Alien research very hard. He has told us that his old ship used to be the Blood Raven, and it was given to a player (Lykaios.Wolf) as a reward for freeing him. He also gave the information he knew about a VEGA project that was in production. He believed that the project was something that we will have to be best prepped to counter, the project was revealed during Martial Law as the Ragnarok Carrier. A massive ship that can speed up any ship in a area by 20% and can release a wave of fighters to its enemy. This ship caught the rebels off guard when they assaulted, Killing anything that got in its path and didn't show any mercy as it attacked. This was the ship that Larus tried to warn us about. Currently, Larus runs a black market and sells contraband equipment such as equipment cards to players in exchange for Blood Amber. Because he does not want to be caught by VEGA Security again, his black market remains in a planet and will occasionally jump to different planets in the sector from time to time. He has since adopted a different approach to selling equipment to the rebels, and thus no longer appears in a planet via the Black Market. He is also the primary designer of the Valhalla Carrier, which is his own counterpart based off previous plans and combat data surveillance of VEGA's Ragnarok Carrier from the event Martial Law, and managed to finish the designs to make it available in Arms Race. He also designed the Osprey Frigate,, utilizing combat data obtained by the overcharged ships during Countermeasures. Later in Face Off, Algol attempted to wrest control of the rebels over Larus, but was rejected. During Reclamation, Larus went off to seek help from a mercenary rebel group known as the Iron Star Company. Briefly before Revenge, Bishop claims Larus was recaptured by VEGA, but he was revealed to have lied a few days after that. Larus also has a slight accent when speaking, presumably an Australian accent. During the Iron Blood event, he loses sympathy with a majority of the Rebellion, who decides to side with Keres and the Iron Star Company. He will open the black market and trade with rebels that are still loyal to him, but his insider information about Bishop, Blood Amber, and VEGA's researches are now out of the rebels' reach. During the Nemesis event, Larus offers to help out the rebels seeing the desperate situation they are in. He officially rejoins the rebellion during Redemption, and offers numerous Demon Corps Hulls and technology for any rebels who did not manage to obtain it. During Devastation, the show of force by the Demon Corps from the trialing of the Legion Battleship prototype has prompted him to tap on his underground network, presumably to secretly obtain the blueprints for it or even create a counter. The Event's description also revealed Larus was specifically a "former VSec officer". Before Eradication, General Geir's virus has finally consumed him and Larus orders the rebels to execute him. This is very similar as at his time with Colony 47 during its fall as he ordered the failed execution of the subjects. Later on, During Alliance War, he helps Rhea Dage in her endeavor to uncover the truth behind Sybil's betrayal by offering him some of his contacts as well as insider information in the Unstable Sector. He also tipped off the rebels to the abandoned VEGA Mining outposts in the Unstable Sector, allowing them to go and claim them and Solar Shards for themselves. Profile Larus has an Australian accent, his rather dishevelled and thin appearance is due to ruthless torture on VEGA Corporation's part when he was a prisoner. He is rather grim but colloquial with how he interacts with people. He is pleased when miners purchase his goods but rather curt when miners decide to leave without having purchased anything. While still working for VEGA Security, he has tried to recruit Rhea Dage multiple times due to her work on Fleet Harmonics, all to no avail. He claims its due to a trend he's had with most women lately. Trivia * Larus' family name is Steinsson. It was revealed when he started revealing the reasons Geir was fired by the Federation (It's in his forum profile). * Some believe he has one of the first Demon Corps hulls the Blood Raven as he was there during its founding. The Hull also looks like the Tornado Frigate. ---- Category:Characters Category:Miner Rebellion